The Soldier/LordRemiem
Bio The Soldier is a crazed patriot from America's heartland. Tough and well-armed, he's versatile, capable of both offense and defense. He's well known for his spectacular Rocket Jump: in defiance of all good sense and judgment, the Soldier can detonate a rocket at his feet and launch himself skyward. Class:Bruiser Soldier's attacks against Scrappers increase his stats up to two times. Blaster's attacks against the Soldier are critical and ignore defense. Recruitment The Soldier can be recruited for free by completing Special Operations - Mann vs Machine, or for 200 Command Points. Soldier: Let's go stomping maggots, Agent. Together we'll win this war for our glorious country! Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 3/5 *Defense: 4/5 *Accuracy: 2/5 *Evasion: 1/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Warbringer' **Grants Warbound to all allies **Warbound allies gain War Frenzy when attacked, increasing Attack and Accuracy **War Frenzy stacks up to 3 times *'Direct Hit' **Allied TF2 attacks ignore defense Abilities *Level 1: Air Strike **Type: Gun, Explosion, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Exploits Flying (Deals extra damage against flying targets) **Special: Guaranteed Hit (Ignores target's Evasion) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **One enemy: Grounded (Flying enemies are no longer immune to Ground attacks; Ignores most Avoidance effects; Ground attacks are guaranteed to be critical hits) *Level 2: Equalizer **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: Desperation Attack (Increases damage dealt as Soldier's health decreases) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **All allies: Escape Plan (Allies with critical health gain Rebuff, preventing buffs removal effects) *Level 6: Buff Banner **Type: Buff, Debuff **Target: All **Cooldown: 3 Rounds **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **All allies: Sound the Alarm (Grants Strengthened, Fortified, Focused and Agile, increases respectively Attack, Defense, Accuracy and Evasion by 25%) **All allies: Morale Boost (Increases all stats) **All enemies: Demoralized (Removes and prevents Morale Boost effects) *Level 9: Rocket Stomping **Type: Ground **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage if Soldier is affected by Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shield effects or Regeneration effects) **Special: Ground Attack (Ignores Avoidance and Protection effects) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **All enemies: Shield Breaker (Removes and prevents Shield effects) Themed Weapons The Soldier has a themed weapon, Equalizer. Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Bodies in Motion': Heroes with powers that involve movement *'Brothers of Weapon°': Soldier and Demoman *'Debbie Downers': Bonus for bringing Heroes who are dour *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Patriots': Heroes who feels a strong support for his or her country *'Proud to Serve': Heroes who are military veterans *'Safety First': Heroes who wear a helmet *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit: Robo-Soldier *Class: Bruiser (32 CP) or Scrapper (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:200 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Bruisers Category:Special Operations Heroes